Trix
by ghostkirby333
Summary: trix was made to travel the world but what if something goes wrong.


.

Trix by ghostkirby333 This place is nice a little smug but nice said a man with short blond hair and freckles all over his pale face the man's name was jaku Well its something at least right Trix jaku turned to a bunny, not just any bunny but a robotic tall rabbit the rabbit had long black ears connected to a large red head with a huge smiling grin the rabbit was missing an eye but it made up with its red plastic torso and with its long arms and black metal nose. Why am I talking to a robot jaku said hell I'm riding in a rental train going town to town making little to no money showing off a robot rabbit. the train had a huge logo that said TRIX THE BUNNY 1976 Maybe this town will be different. The train stopped the brakes were ear-piercing well I should probably get lunch before setting up the show. the streets of the town was quite no one near he saw a coffee shop he glanced at the small shop and keep walking suddenly he heard laughing then a sweet cheesy smell hit his nose yum I could use some pizza he kept walking then he saw a colorful sign that said Fred bear's family dinner looks good to me when his feet entered the building children were running everywhere games in the corners of the building the building was small but comfy when he sat down he saw it. The main show too animatronics about the size of Trix these ones were different though one was a bear golden with nice shining teeth they were very high quality the other animatronic was a golden rabbit this one was tall and not as big and wide as the other one a finger hit jakus shoulder he swung around 'can I take your order sir' oh sorry I will have a slice of pepperoni it was just a waitress alright ill go get that the waitress said. Jaku turned back to the animatronics they were now dancing. It looked like there were people in the robots, which was interesting Jaku had never seen such interesting technology. An hour passed jaku was now walking back to the tent when he got there it was already set up that's strange i never hired anyone to set up show Jaku said. People were there too he looked at Trix and saw a man the man looked like he had not slept in days the man had black curly hair and was weary a purple vest then it hit him that was the man from the restaurant Trix was dancing and smiling like normal but the man was putting something in Trix it looked like a chip jaku got closer then the man looked at jaku and smiled just fixing it the man was shaking please leave sir jaku said the man left at once jaku stared at the robot seemed like it was working fine a child walked up to the robot Trix looked at the kid hi my names Trix what's yours? Trix said. That's weird i never programmed it to say that suddenly Trix started shaking its one eye turned into its skull Trix put its long arm up and grabbed the kid jaku terrified at what he was looking at ran to Trix but it was too late Trix opened its wide silver teeth the kid screaming his lungs out the kid tried kicking. it was no use the teeth crunched down all jaku could see was blood everywhere Trix was no longer just a robot it was a killing machine. Jaku shooken with fear from what he just saw couldn't move all he could do was move his head he looked to the side of him it was the rabbit from the restaurant it's golden fur was now covered in blood it had wide eyes and was smiling at jaku it looked like a man was in the rabbit like at the dinner jaku realized who it was it was the same man he just told to leave The rabbit was walking to jaku each step the rabbit took got quieter and quieter blood was spilling out of jakus neck but how he was not hurt right? He felt tired jaku closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was the rabbit. The rabbit was taking a chip out of Trix and was replacing it with a new green chip that said system update version.1 jaku took his final breath and fell to the ground of the now-empty tent with only Trix and the rabbit in the blood filled tent jaku thought for a moment if he would be saved or would this event be forgotten in time. He thought of his family and then he felt nothing just cold…. Just cold….


End file.
